craftsmenandchimerasfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars/Campaign for Coruscant
The Campaign for Coruscant is a campaign taking place in the Star Wars universe, set in 1123 ABY (over one thousand years after the events of the Star Wars movies). The campaign will be Sith-sided. The campaign will start on 5 November for the two Sith players and 6 November for all other players. Current party members * Amade as the DM * MightyPen as , Sith apprentice and scion of the Arryn family * Stormrunner2435 as , an imperial assassin * Eleypah as , a vengeful Twi'lek Sith apprentice * Sockfish as , a stormtrooper crack shot * Bisukottishefu as , an imperial pilot Companions Companions are allied NPCs who will follow you on your journey. Only one companion may accompany the party on missions at a time. * The story so far Prologue :At the SITH ACADEMY on the remote planet of Korriban, a group of Sith acolytes is poised to complete their final trials before they can truly become Sith. This group of acolytes numbered twenty at the beginning of their trials, but has since dwindled to four. By the request of the Sith lord DARTH MALACHUS, the ever-scheming INSTRUCTOR JARAN has guided these acolytes in their completion of trial after dangerous trial, all while instructing them in the ways of the lightsaber and the Force. The four remaining acolytes have survived this far by forming pacts. Two such pacts remain: the unlikely teams consisting of a kindly Miralukan, ICHIME, with a sadistic Kaleesh, XIVHK, and of the scion of the noble Arryn family, JUDAL, with a former slave, SIENN'TEKSA. Though, the Sith being as they are, none can say how long these pacts will hold. . . . The acolytes are tasked by herself to find and slay a red tak hound rumored to be lurking on the southern outskirts of the Sith Academy. Judal and Teksa made their way south, where they happened upon the residence of a woman grieving her son, who had been carried off by the red tak hound. She pointed them in the direction it carried off her son, and requested that they return his remains to her. Upon finding the tak hound asleep in the entrance to a cave, Judal and Teksa attempted to take up favorable positions before alerting Drane Brood, an acolyte who had disappeared early in his trials, to their presence. He emerged from the cave, apparently unafraid of the enormous tak hound, and demanded that they show themselves. After a brief struggle, Ichime discovered the group and promptly joined the combat, wherein she knocked Teksa unconscious. Drane Brood was quickly overwhelmed by Judal's furious bladework, and was compelled by Ichime to flee. However, Drane was executed by Xivhk just after escaping the fray, at which point Xivhk abandoned his alliance with Ichime. Ichime forged an alliance with Judal and tended to Teksa as Judal engaged Xivhk. Xivhk was soon killed by the combined efforts of his three rival acolytes, at which point Ichime surrendered and implored Judal and Teksa to take her on as an apprentice. They accepted her offer. While Judal and Teksa reported back to Jaran and Darth Malachus with the head of the tak hound, Ichime buried the bodies of Drane and Xivhk and returned the remains of the old woman's son to her. Darth Malachus, much to Jaran's displeasure, accepted both Judal and Teksa as apprentices and informed them of her desire to strengthen the bond between the Sith and the in the sector. She tasked them with meeting with Grand Moff about a sensitive matter with which he had requested Sith assistance. The two Sith apprentices then boarded a Star Destroyer with their own secret apprentice in tow en route to a meeting with the Grand Moff. Category:Star Wars/Campaigns